Naruto: A Step Back
by LeapingWithFate
Summary: Time-travel, What if a jutsu would only let one soul through? How would you manage to get two people back. The answer is by using a thrid party that would be unable to travel back. Kyuubi/Naruto yaoi.


Naruto: A Step Back

Prologue: A Final Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Beta'ed by: (No one taking request)

* * *

The Fourth Shinobi War had finally come to a close and sadly the victor was Obito Uchiha. The man had proved that he had the better plan and it showed. The turning point was during the fight between Naruto and Sasuke when the raven had claimed to see the error of his ways due to Itachi. As Naruto wanted nothing more then to trust his old friend, he never saw the sword coming at his back. Of course that isn't where the battle ended as Naruto couldn't have the Kyuubi extracted until Killer Bee had the Hachibi extracted from him. With this being the case Naruto was simply captured along with Bee.

It had taken three days in order to rip the Hachibi out of his host and during that time Kiba Inuzuka had been captured trying to rescue his friend. The canine-like teen was the only one able to track Naruto before his trail went cold and foolishly tried to take on Obito and Sasuke alone. Both of the Uchiha laughed though as they threw him in a cell with the blonde claiming that soon, whatever he thought now, would no longer matter.

As they prepared for the final confrontation the blonde was approached my Obito. "Well idiot soon you will die and I will complete my plan. You may want to say good-bye to your friend though. We will let him try and make it back to Konoha before the world falls under my control. Not that making it will do him any good."

As the Uchiha walked away he failed to notice the smirk that had appeared on the blonde's face. "The arrogance of the Uchiha has no limits. Kiba I need a favor from you. When they let you go run to Konoha and go to my apartment. I realized as the war started that the best way to save this world was to take a step back." At this point the brunette went to speak, but was interrupted by the blonde. "I don't want to hear you argue. If you don't do this then they will win."

At this point the blonde stepped forward and pressed his lips against Kiba's. "Naruto, why?"

The blonde moved back afterwards. "It is complicated, but you will understand soon, but you need to trust me and get to my apartment. I know you can make things better." At this point the blonde mentally added. '_Something I know I wouldn't be able to do alone._'

The brunette tried to take a step towards the blonde when he remembered something. It was about a week before Naruto left to master the Kyuubi's chakra and the boys had gone out drinking when the woke up the next morning they had passed out in Naruto's bed after stripping. They hadn't done anything, but Kiba had thought more about Naruto since that day. It was only during his imprisonment that he remembered the blonde's ability to purge his body of poisons making it impossible for the whiskered-teen to get drunk. '_Naruto what really happened that night, did you want me to spend the night or was it because I was drunk, and what did that kiss mean to you? Damn-it why can't we have more time?_'

* * *

It had been four days and true to their word the two Uchiha's had let Kiba go. The brunette had seemed like he wanted to continue fighting, but for some reason left instead. As Naruto floated in the air, red chakra seeping out of his mouth and eyes into a statue the blonde was thinking. '_If my calculations are correct then in five minutes the Uchiha will be in for a surprise. Still if the Kiba hasn't made it by then, they will be able to teleport to Konoha. I am not sure if I will be able to stall them, but it seems like the only option. They have been up for a week straight and for myself it has only been four days. We will all be low on chakra, but the extraction is taking it's toll on my body. I am also out numbered two to one. Kiba please just hurry._'

(**With Kiba**)

Inuzuka Kiba may not have been a stamina freak, but let it be known that he would stop at nothing to fulfill the last request of his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Of course after running for four days non-stop the brunette was nearing exhaustion. Still as the gates of Konoha came into view he knew that it was not time to stop.

As Kiba entered the village and ran towards the blonde's apartment he couldn't help himself. His mind once again flashed back to the kiss that the blonde had gave him when he was told to just leave. '_Why did he have to do that? It was hard enough to lose him as it was, but I have no idea why he kissed me. Does he like me, or was there some hidden agenda behind it? He just has to do some of the stupidest things. Damn-it does that idiot know I care about him? Could that have been what it was about? Whatever trick you have up your sleeve better be worth it Naruto._'

(**Back With Naruto**)

As the red chakra finally stopped seeping out of the blonde he fell to his knees and as the two Uchiha smirked the whiskered teen had to fight down a smile. '_My body is in better shape then I imagined, but at the same time my chakra is lower. No matter I trust Kiba will make it in time. Just in case though I better put on a show, to buy as much time as possible._'

As the blonde stood the Uchiha turned to him, one of them in shock and the other with a sneer. "How are you still alive loser the extraction was supposed to kill you?"

Obito shook his head at the question his younger relative asked. "I told you once Sasuke the Uzumaki had an incredible will and a rather special physical energy. Most lived very long lives and the regenerative ability they had could be seen as a bloodline. Him standing is of no consequence though. We already have what we need from him and his body will give out soon enough."

At this point the blonde couldn't help but smile. "You have what you need from me, really? Because even if you drew the Kyuubi's chakra out, you need his soul for your plan to work, and during my training to master his chakra I was forced to separate the two. The only way that technique works is by bringing the soul out through the demon's chakra. As such the soul of the Kyuubi is still inside me and you don't have a method to bring it out you bastards."

Obito went wide-eyed at the blonde's statement before the ninth eye of the Gedo Mazo closed again before an explosion of chakra rang throughout the room. The explosion knocked Naruto off his feet and when the blonde stood he realized something. The force of the explosion knocked Sasuke out. '_That will make this a hell of a lot easier._' "Hey Obito-teme it is time for you to get your ass kicked."

(**With Kiba**)

The Inuzuka had not had a good time since arriving back in Konoha, but he had managed to make it to the blonde's apartment and opened the door, when he did though a spiraling vortex of chakra formed and the dog loving teen was sucked inside of it before it closed.

(**With Naruto**)

The blonde coughed up blood as he fell to his knees in front of Obito. As he awaited the final attack, one that would knock him unconscious not doubt, something happened though. His body started to fade in a dark light, along with everything and everyone else in the elemental nations. '_Looks like Kiba made it and the game has been reset. So sorry Obito but next time we meet you are in for a nasty shock._'

With that thought complete the entire world simply faded.


End file.
